Wnston Means Business
by greeneyedmonkey
Summary: *Discipline Fic*
1. Trouble

Sarah Winston loved trouble, just like her brother. Dallas ahs grown up a lot in the last several years. Now the authoritarian figure, will he be able to control his sister and charge? Discipline Fiction.

Sarah Winston was a troublemaker. And she liked it that way. But her brother Dallas, was not very fond of her actions or attitude. And sooner than later he would show her just how unacceptable they were.

"Sarah! Downstairs now!," yelled a furious Dallas Winston. He had changed over the years. His main goal was to keep his sister safe and out of trouble.

"Care to explain why you were spotted at Buck Merill's old place, at a party you were forbidden to go to?," asked Dallas as calm as could be.

" So what? I went to a stupid party. Big deal.," Sarah replied, trying to walk off, for she knew where this talk was leading to.

" Stop. Either you talk ot me respectfully or I will go get the belt and we can go dpown that route. You are receiving a spanking no matter what, but one more sarcastic comment and you will get two. Understood?," answered Dally never missing a beat.

" You think you are so big and bad. I am not scared of you.," answered Sarah with a disrespectful attitude. That was defiantly the wrong answer. Dally was fuming.

"Go get the belt, now. You know which one I am talking about. If you try to run, I will find you. And when I do, you will get a spanking with the belt, one with the brush, and one with my hand. Is that understood?," Dallas said very convincing. Quickly Sarah went upstairs to her brothers room. She knew what belt he was talking about it. She had felt its wrath many times. It was leather with metal studs all over. After retrieving the belt, Sarah went back downstairs. Dally reached for the belt and beckoned her towards him.

" First, you will receive a spanking with my hand. Then with the belt. When we are done, you will go to your room until told otherwise. Shall we began?," with that Dally took Sarah and put her over his knees baring her quickly. The first smack was HARD. As he found a steady pace, he began to speed up. After 25 swats with his hand, Dally picked up the belt. Slowly he began to bring it up and down upon Sarah's already reddened bare bottom hard. After another 25 swats, Dally lifted his leg and landed 10 more swats with the belt to the tender under curve of her bottom. When the punishment was over, Dally calmed Sarah down then sent her to her room.

Dallas wished he did not have to punish Sarah this way but it was the only way to get through to her. He went to her room to check on her. She was gone. The window was wide open. Not again, Dally thought. He went back downstairs and called the Curtis family. Sure enough she was there.


	2. Here we go again

**The ride there, gave Dally time to settle down. He was still fuming though. When he pulled up to the house, Sarah was waiting outside. Slowly, Dally got out of the truck and walked towards her. **

" **We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Get in the truck and we will deal with this at home. Fight, and we will deal with it in front of everyone here.," Said Dally clearly upset. Without responding, Sarah got up and walked towards the truck. The whole ride home, Sarah was quiet. When they got home they went inside and into the living room. Dally had already gotten the belt and a round, flat hairbrush and sat them on the coffee table. Dally went and took his place on the couch beckoning Sarah towards him.**

" **Now you will receive three spankings. I told you what would happen if you ran off and you did it anyway. So lets not waste anymore time.," said Dally. With that statement, Dally placed Sarah over his knees. Unbuttoning her jeans he quickly bared her. Beginning with his hand, he began to swat hard. After 25 swats, he picked up the hairbrush, swatting even harder, for 25 more swats. Sensing Sarah's breaking point, he picked up the belt and landed 15 hard swats to her under curve, and then began rubbing her back. Once she had calmed down, he sent her to her room. **

**After giving Sarah an hour to recover, Dally once again went to her room, but this time she was in it. **

" **Sarah, we need to talk.," said Dally quietly but sternly. Sarah turned around and looked at him. " I know you are going through a hard time, but that is not an excuse for your behavior. You are grounded for two weeks and will receive bedtime spankings for the first week. After that it depends on your behavior what happens. Sarah, I love you. I only want what is best for you.," with that statement, Dally quietly turned and left the room. Automatically Sarah began plotting an escape plan. Will she ever learn?**


End file.
